


my brown eyed girl

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and spock likes van morrison, but i dont even know, i like tags, kirk is a singer, thats really awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock go on a diplomatic mission, thats not so routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my brown eyed girl

it was just another away mission. no threat, no possibility of death. but of course, where the federations flagship went, trouble followed like a lost puppy.

it was one of those diplomatic away missions, you know, where you put on smile and kiss the asses of inter galactic politicians, just to gain favor. thats just how it went. 

Jim had taken Spock and a team of security officers down to the planet, because the colony governor was claiming there were terrorist attacks on the settlement. the admirals didn't think anything was wrong, but at the last moment, when it became clear that something was going on, they were attacked.

the shuttle had crashed in the middle of nowhere, flipping a couple of times, hitting trees, and the occupants didn't have time to even shout in surprise. 

when Jim came to, the shuttle was upside down. he untangled himself from his seat belt, and fell clumsily to the floor- or was it the ceiling- and looked around. two of the three security officers were dead; their necks twisted at an odd angle that made Jim want to toss his last meal. the other was just waking up, with only a few scratches.

"captain!" the security officer, Darien his name was, stumbled over to him "are you hurt?" 

"no I'm fine don't worry. check the console. do we have any power?" Jim looked around again. he couldn't find Spock. "Spock! Spock are you-" 

a quiet cough got his attention. looking up, Jim saw Spock tangled in the seat belts overhead, his shirt torn to reveal ugly dark green bruises all across his abdomen. 

"I am right here cap-captain."

"Spock! lieutenant, help me get him down." the lieutenant ran over, helping Jim ease Spock down to the floor. he took out a tricorder, and scanned the vulcan.   
"from what i can tell he is bleeding internally. he has maybe a day, two at most."Jim nodded solemnly as he laid his dazed first officers head in his lap.

"the comm isn't working. but the nearest settlement is six miles from here. i can walk there, and you can stay here with the commander. it will take about a day captain, but when i get there i should be able to get a recovery crew." the lieutenant explained.

"that seems like the only course of action right now. what of the terrorists?'Jim asked. if he wasn't captain, he would have-

suddenly, the ceiling creaked, and a beam fell, snapping the neck of the shocked lieutenant as Jim scrambled to pull Spock's prone body away from the wreckage. what was he to do now? he couldn't just leave Spock here.

six miles. only six miles. Jim draped Spock over his back, using his battered shirt to tie the vulcan to his back. the one time he got to give Spock a piggie back ride, and it a wasn't sexual in any way. damn.

he had been walking for hours, when Spock came to.

"captain, why-" the vulcan cut himself off, dissolving into a coughing fit.

"ssshhhh, Spock, don't talk. we're gonna be ok. really" the coughing quieted, and Jim could tell that he was still awake. he could feel those chocolate brown eyes on his back.

brown eyes.

Jim began humming softly, a tune from a couple hundred years ago playing in his head. 

"hey, where did we go" jim began to sing.

" days when the rains came, down in the hollow,  
playing a new game.

laughing and a running hey hey, skipping and ajumping,  
in the misty morning fog with,

our hearts a thumping and you,  
my brown eyed girl.  
my brown eyed girl."

he laughed softly. Spock shifted slightly.

"you did not sing the whole song, Jim." that was the first time Spock had ever called him jim. the captain was so shocked, he couldnt say anything. so he continued his song.

"whatever happened, to tuesday and so slow,  
going down to the old mine with a,  
transistor radio,

Standing in the sunlight laughing, hide behind the rainbows wall,  
slipping and a sliding, along the water fall with you.  
my brown eyed girl.  
your my, brown eyed girl.

shalalalalalalalalalala tee da. just like that.

shalalalalalalalalalala tee da, la tee da."

silence blanketed them for a few seconds.

" your my brown eyed girl, Spock"

and suddenly, a medical team appeared with hypo's, and the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im alive! but yeah thats cool. this hasnt been betad so feel free to kill it your way. i got this idea from tumblr.


End file.
